


Under Pressure

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Adventure, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hidden Feelings, Huddling For Warmth, Human/Yeti, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Minor adult theme, Rating: PG13, Secret Crush, Silly, Suspense, blizzard, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Spoiler Alert! I just watched Smallfoot in theaters and have immediately fallen in love. I seriously loved every thing that happened, every moment and every word spoken. It was awesome! And now I've grown the urge to write Percy and Migo.I know it's weird, but meh,weirdis my middle name anyways... This story is very friendly, nothing gross or sticky happens, but I do want to warn you that it is YETI X HUMAN. So if that unsettles you then please don't read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Everything you need to be warned about is in the tags, so read them if you haven't already, please. Any questions, comments or feedback is welcomed and appreciated. So now... 
> 
> Read and enjoy!

Percy watched the intimidating yeti as he lifted Brenda up to wrap Christmas decorations around a large tree. Holding up the camera to his phone and video-taping the scene before him, the animal filmmaker smiled peacefully. A warmth that was so much stronger than any kind of heater moved through his body in the most enticing way that made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"I truly have no words left to say, folks," The British filmmaker spoke as he looked down at the camera for a split second, "Right now I am witnessing only what I can describe as symbiosis; two very intelligent species working together in complete harmony. No misunderstandings what so ever. It is a true miracle, folks."

Pointing the camera back at the yeti, Percy smiled again, his head lifting as he watched Migo support Brenda in his big hands so that she could wrap Christmas lights around the branches. Migo had the long cord of lights slipped around his neck with comfort ease, waiting patiently as the female smallfoot took her time in carefully distributing the colorful accessories all around the tree. It was really sweet and nice- almost unnatural for such a beast to act in such ways. But Percy was enthralled by it, drawn in by the yeti's kind attitude and gentle behavior. 

"Astonishing," Percy breathed out as he watched Migo bend down to grab a hand full of decorations, still carefully supporting the smallfoot as he balanced her in one hand, "For such a frightening beast to use such care while fondling a human is just... Bizarre. I-I really can't believe it although it's right before me. Can you all believe it? Honestly?"

Over the months, Percy couldn't bear to stay away from this magnificent place, forgetting his fame and fortune and settling with a more relaxed, unhurried focus part of his life. Instead of trying to knock judgemental fools out of their socks by faking the action, he decided that a more realistic approach was the best way- _integrity_ -by what Brenda called it. Partly he stayed to learn and teach the yeties, but mostly he stayed because of....

 _Migo_.

Yes. That warm hearted, soft, sweet yeti was the creature that practically stole Percy's heart and kept it unknowingly hidden within its own monstrous hands. And Percy was unaware of how bad it really was- or maybe he was aware but he just didn't want to interpret the thought. He was a human being who had grown feelings for a yeti. It was hard to believe but also hard to dodge. Percy couldn't stop telling himself that it was wrong to like the yeti while his heart argued that it didn't matter.

Groaning softly in sadness, Percy continued to film, saying phrases and making explanations for the scene.

On the other side, Migo wowed the pretty, colorful lights, wondering what they used them for and why they put them on trees. "Maybe it's to find their way back home when they go traveling?" he asked himself, tilting his head and watching as the smallfoot Brenda put up several different decorations.

"Haha, it's called 'Christmas,' Migo," a kind, happy voice said from not too far behind.

Migo turned his head to look at Meechee and raised a furry brow, "Really? What's a 'Chrissmiss?'"

Meechee laughed, "Not 'Chrissmiss,' Migo... _Christmas_. I'm not really sure what it is. I just know that it's something the smallfoots' celebrate by putting up these weird shapes and stuff. It's actually really cool in my opinion."

Migo immediately agreed, "Oh, I think it's cool too, trust me, but I just don't understand why exactly they do it."

"Well I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, I mean, think about all the crazy things we put up at home," Meechee pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was all to make clouds," Migo addressed, shifting slightly and causing the human to stumble in his hands.

"W-whoa!" Brenda held onto the yeti's fingers, "Careful buddy."

Migo made a startled noise and quickly turned his head back to the smallfoot, apologizing several times and making sure she wasn't hurt.

To this, Meechee chuckled once again, "Would you like me to take over for you? I know how badly you've been wanting to take Percy up into the hills to find that little jumping thing."

Slowly Migo turned his head back to look at his best friend, a hidden brightness inside him. "Are... Are you sure you wanna do that? I-I can wait, you know..."

"Oh, I know," Meechee waved it off like it was a simple deal, "But wouldn't it be better before it gets dark? From what Kolka said, I think there's suppose to be a blizzard tonight." She emphasized, "A pretty _bad_ blizzard..."

Migo made a face and lowered his head, thinking about what he should do. To be honest, he was already having fun, but a whole day with Percy sounded even funner. He really was looking forward to their time together. It had been a while since they got to do anything fun with each other.

"Alright," Migo said, smiling as he lifted his head and nodded at his friend, "Thanks, Meechee."

"What are friends for?" Meechee shrugged in triumph and moved in to trade places with the other yeti.

Migo looked back forward and waved a finger to get the smallfoot's attention.

At the sound of growling and loud grumbling, Brenda stopped what she was doing and looked back at the yeti. They were still getting use to each others unique languages and being able to communicate, but she could understand a few signs. The most they've really found out about each other was their names, but hey, it was a start.

At the sight of the yeti lifting his free hand and making insect gestures, realization slapped in making Brenda turn her head. "Hey Percy," she hollered, "I think your yeti wants to go spider hunting with you."

Brenda made a gesture across her side and nodded courtly as the yeti lowered her to the ground. From there she hopped out of his hand and started gathering some scattered decorations.

"Must you really call him that?" Percy said distressingly as he walked up, pocketing his phone and slipping on a pair of purple gloves.

Brenda hummed nonchalantly like she didn’t know what her partner was talking about. "Call him what?"

"You know good and darn well what," Percy scuffed and kicked at some snow.

"What, a yeti?" Brenda asked in mock realization, "Yeah, I think I'm well aware of that fact by now. Thanks for checking though."

Percy gave her a flat look. "That's not the point I was implying," he mumbled, grabbing his head and saying between his teeth, " _My yeti_. You keep calling him 'my yeti' when he's obviously not my yeti..."

Brenda cocked her hip and rolled her head, "You call Meechee 'my yeti' all the time. Why's this any different?"

"I don't know," Percy grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes casted down at the bright white snow.

Brenda huffed, shaking her head at her partner as he sulked and pouted. And at watching the sight, she suddenly grew a very viscous idea and hid a mischievous smirk. Looking up, she turned around and waved at the big white yeti. When Migo looked down at her, she made a hush gesture and pointed at Percy before making a sad face and lifting our her arms in a representation of a hug.

At this, the yeti's mouth fell open in concern and he made a worried sound before quickly approaching the ' _sad_ ' smallfoot. Migo then bent down and scooped Percy right up off the ground, earning a cute little squeal at his actions. Knowing that it was just a natural reaction, he pressed the human front against the warmth and long, soft fur of his chest and wrapped his arms securely around him.

"Aww, why is he sad?" Migo whined, feeling the smallfoot struggle for a moment before his little hands gripped his hair and he was hugging back.

Meechee walked up and gazed down at them, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder and hiding a grin. "Maybe he just wants to go searching for that jumping thing," she implicated something vague but didn't bring it up just yet, "He has been gone a while. I think he missed you."

"I guess...." Migo said with a small sigh, "I missed him too. Do... Do you think helping him find this jumping thing will make him happy?"

Meechee smiled reassuringly, "I don't see why not." She paused and looked at the smallfoot when he began blabbing.

"Brenda, I swear, I'm going to get you for this," Percy growled, trying to hide a blush against the yeti's chest as he gave in and hugged back.

Despite trying to keep herself innocent, Brenda laughed loudly and stepped up to the purple yeti, tapping on it. "What, _I_ didn't do anything..." she said casually, "Migo must have just wanted a hug."

"Yeah right," Percy rolled his eyes, feeling the warmth of the extraordinary beast's body surrounding him, that large hand supporting his bottom while another pressed against his back, not one inch of him spared from the hug. It was nice... he must admit with a dorky smile.

As Brenda was lifted in the air by Meechee, Migo pulled Percy away from his chest and lifted him out in his palms. "Well..." Percy gave in, smiling, "I guess we'll get ready then."

"That's the spirit!" Brenda swung her fist through the air.

"Ya see?" Meechee would have crossed her arms, but instead she just stated arrogantly, "You made him feel better."

At first Migo was flustered, but it soon melted into bashfulness, "You think so?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know so," Meechee said confidently.

As the smallfoots' got their attention and pointed to the ground, Migo and Meechee placed them on the snow. From there, Percy looked up at Migo and raised his finger before gesturing to the village.

"Huh?" Migo didn't understand, suddenly feeling a ping of sadness at the thought of the smallfoot wanting to go home.

Meechee jumped in, "I think he just wants to get some stuff for the trip is all, Migo."

"Oh," Migo's big smile returned and he nodded eagerly.

"Great!" Percy lifted his thumbs and swiftly turned around to hurry and grab his stuff, hollering over his shoulder, "Now don't you go anywhere, I'll be right back!"

While Percy left, Meechee resumed Migo's previous position holding up the female smallfoot and watching as she continued to put up pretty decorations. "I wish we could bring smallfoots' up to where we live," Migo's shoulders slumped.

"Me too, but you gotta admit, it's amazing down here," Meechee said brightly, "I'm really enjoying learning about the smallfoots' existence."

"Gwangi said that these green things make great back-scratchers," Migo pointed to a near by tree and ran to it, turning around and pressing his back against it, murmuring, "Now how does this work again...?"

Migo was taller than the spruce tree but it's own height was able to reach the top level of his back if he crouched down far enough. The yeti experimently pressed his back against the pointy branches and pushed.

"Uhh, Migo, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Meechee warned quickly before wincing when Migo yelped and fell back on the tree in the snow, " _Ooh_..."

"Oww," Migo twitched in the tree branches for a few minutes before hearing a very familiar blabbering and sitting up in a flash.

"Are you okay, Migo?" Meechee asked. This wasn't the first time he had fallen on top of a tree, underestimating his true mass. And of course it was _Gwangi_ who told him about the trick...

"Yeah, I'm fine," Migo smiled as he watched Percy approaching with a large bag he presumed had food and human supplies inside.

"There we are," Percy patted his bag as he stopped amongst his friends. He was wearing a light blue winter jacket and purple mittens with a new hat tucked away in his duffle bag. "Are you ready?"

Migo made a sound and stood up, walking over to the smallfoot and kneeling down. He lifted his hand out and took Percy's bag, pulling the strap and slipping it around his neck so that it could dangle against his back. "Alright smallfoot, time to go searching for your jumping thing," he said pridefully.

Although every time the yeti spoke, it sounded more like a bear jabbering, Percy still could understand some of what he said. "Yes, I am ready to go," he nodded and kept from squealing when those large hands moved to wrap around his waist.

Easily Migo lifted up the smallfoot and sat him on his shoulder. "Alright, Meechee, we'll cya in a little while," he said to his best friend.

"Good luck, Migo," Meechee said and waved as they began wandering away, "Don't go too far!"

"Got it!"

"By Brenda," Percy quickly hollered, waving before grabbing a hold of the yeti's horn for support. He smiled openly and faced the snowy lands in which they were heading.

Behind, Brenda and Meechee looked at each other and smiled.

"I wonder where we should go first," Migo said while taking a quick glance around before looking over at the human, "What do you think, Percy? Do you know where this jumping thing is hiding?"

Percy hummed while scanning the area and rubbing his chin. "I think... we should go..." there were spruce trees going on up the mountain which is where he found the first spider, " _There_."

Migo looked in the direction, "Towards those green things?"

"Yes, there," Percy patted the yeti's furry arm, admiring the warmth and utter softness of the touch. How could such a creature be so wonderfully groomed and soft? It was as if Migo used expensive conditioner day in and day out.

"Not a problem," Migo said and lifted his hand to hold the little human whilst he began jumping up the snowy hill. He dodged rocks and made sure to be swift and easy, using his agility to keep it steady as he went.

Percy held onto the yeti's horn and the side of his hand as it curled firmly around his torso, wowing the incredible landscape and feel of the cool wind blowing through his hair. It was beautiful. An unforgettable experience every time. With the way the yeti could jump from far distances, walk super fast and still be able to hold onto his cargo so securely was absolutely amazing.

When Migo jumped ten feet over a steep ledge, Percy lifted one arm and giggled at the thrilling sensation running through him. "Whoa! This is so fun!" he cheered, feeling quite childish but not caring, "I love this!"

"We're almost there," Migo assured while continuing his way up the hill. It warmed his heart to hear the smallfoot so happy and comfortable in his presence. He wondered if it warmed his heart as well?

_'I wish there were a way to tell him.'_

"Man, we should definitely do this more often," Percy commented as they began slowing down. Trees began filling in the wide space around them, giving the sun a nice contrast against the shadows of the branches. It was a view Percy would never tire of.

As Migo leaped further into the woods, Percy patted his cheek. "Migo, I think this is good enough, buddy," he said, "You can stop now."

And stop Migo did.

The yeti slid across the snow until he was able to re-balance himself and lift his hand out. He carefully plucked the human from his shoulder and sat him down on the snow before moving to get his bag. "Wow, this is a tight fit," he whispered while looking all around the dense packing of trees, "I've never been in a area with this many back-scratching things before... Speaking of which, what are we looking for again?"

Percy had listened to the jabbering the whole time, not understanding any of it, but getting an idea anyway with how the yeti gazed around and scratched it's head. "Oh yes, right, how could I possibly forget?" he flicked his head before kneeling down to his bag, "We are looking for one of... - Just a second please."

Looking down, Migo grew interested and kneeled down. "Smallfoots' can really put a lot of stuff in these things," he said to himself while watching the human shuffle around, "Maybe I should look into getting one too?" Migo nodded and waved his hand at the human, "Hey, smallfoot- o-or I mean Percy! Percy, yeah, hey do you know where I can get one of these things?"

"Hmm?" Percy lifted his head when the yeti began signaling for his attention. "What's the matter, buddy?" he asked, leaning forward and bracing his weight on his bag.

At seeing the yeti's large finger come forward, Percy felt heat rise into his cheeks and his shoulders lifted as he smiled nervously. He didn't want to express his emotions about being literally face to face, almost washed in each other's presence and basking in the enhancing glow of the sun, but he was failing. However sadly though, his slew of emotion was cut short when the yeti poked at the bag beneath his palms.

"Oh, do you want something?" Percy hid his disappointment, feeling his shoulders sink. The yeti nodded and nudged the bag again before pointing at himself, "I still haven't shown you that picture yet."

Migo watched as the human began digging back in his bag and wished he had the ability to speak smallfoot. "Aww man, how am I gonna ask him if he doesn’t understand me?" he almost pouted, kneeling back down and examining the bag and all it could hold.

In the back of his mind, Migo imagined having his very own bag thingy and being able to carry the smallfoot around in it. Safe, warm, and always by his side. He warmed at the thought and looked over the sweet little human, feeling a big smile forming across his face. That cute, adorable blabbering always did good to tickle his ears, his hands aching to scoop him up and take him on adventures and just being able to sit and talk and learn about one another.

"Ok, hold on a second, I think I almost got it," Percy dug his hand around the bag, trying to focus on not making eye contact and showing his obvious hurt and internal struggling. Gosh, since when had his feelings gotten so bad that simple things actually stung? "Here it is," Percy scrambled his thoughts and pulled out the folded piece of paper, "It's a little shabby, but it should do. I think you'll understand, you see, it has eight legs and...."

When Percy looked up, he paused, staring into big, smiling eyes. His heart stopped beating, the feeling moving from his chest all the way to the silent ringing of his ears. Those purple and blue eyes were so beautiful and alluring, the yellow sunlight shining right against all that long, flowing fur. Migo's smile deepened and his head tilted as he sat back on his knees and just calmly continued looking over the adorable human. Their focus was as thick as the snow, their heat as hot as the sun, their connection as strong as the very mountains, and yet... Their feelings were as deep as the very roots of the oldest spruce tree.

"Aaahhhh!" a scream.

Migo snapped around causing Percy to fall back in the snow to avoid being hit. The yeti quickly turning back around only to gasp and step forward to help the human up.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the screaming happened again.

Once Migo got Percy to his feet, they both looked in the direction the scream was coming from and immediately breathed out in relief. A _goat_. It was just a goat.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's just a goat," Percy sighed and bent down to catch his breath, looking up at the yeti and laughing, "I thought someone was hurt, but thank goodness it was just a goat."

Over in the trees, there was a goat wandering aimlessly around, searching its surroundings like it was lost and screaming every few seconds. It made Migo cringe slightly, and he looked down at the human, "What should we do? Is it hurt?"

"I think it's hungry," Percy admitted while shuffling forward to get into his bag, "Mountain goats usually have a vast metabolism, so they get hungry quicker than most animals. And I highly doubt there's much food lying around this far up." He pulled out an apple and lifted it up, "Would you like to feed it, Migo?"

At the sound of his name, Migo shook his head and kneeled back down, checking out the red ball thing. He remembered seeing a few smallfoots' eating them and wondered why Percy was giving him one. "What's this for?" he asked, picking the apple up with two fingers.

"Feed it to the goat," Percy hollered, making gestures of eating with his mouth and hands before pointing at the goat, "Do you understand?"

"Oh yeah! Food! That must be what's wrong with it," Migo said excitedly while jumping forward before twirling back around and waving his hands, "I got it, Percy, don't worry, I'll help it."

Grinning, Percy nodded and watched as the massive beast walked over to the goat in just four wide steps. Waiting a minute, seeing how Migo knelt down and presented the apple out for the confused goat to eat, Percy then fell back in the snow.

"Stupid, man, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" Percy covered his face with his gloved hands and muffled a miserable groan. Then he sat up and used both his hands to gesture in front of him, "Get it together, Percy, you almost showed your emotions. You can't let it be known now, stop being so stupid, man!"

Arms drooping into his lap, Percy sighed out and shook his head, standing up. "Stupid man," He palmed his forehead and tilted his head back, "Don't you realize that you've fallen in love with a _yeti_?" He went to rub the back of his neck, walking back and forth and looking over at Migo as he lifted the goat up to help it get to a better cliff, admitting truthfully, "An incredibly _nice_ yeti..."

"There you go, little guy," Migo nudged the goat until it jumped out of his hand and began walking away toward the village, "Glad I could help."

Migo then turned around and caught sight of the little human looking at him and smiled. He always loved that adorable little smile. It was so cute. Slowly, Migo began walking back, stopping when he saw a horrified look take over the smallfoot's features. "Percy, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, moving over quickly, "Are you okay?"

A flash of the sun going out and vast winds picking up made Migo snap his head back at the intrusion. A storm was blowing in from the north. Freezing winds and heavy snow just acres away.

"Oh no," Migo looked back toward the village, estimating.

Percy pushed himself up and jumped forward, grabbing the yeti's fur to get his attention. "It's getting closer, we need to go home now," he said in a hurry.

"We won't make it," Migo bent down and tried explaining, "The village is too far away, the storm is coming too fast. We won't make it in time. We have to find shelter."

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Percy made a face of ridiculousness and pulled his hair, "The blizzard is about to hit and freeze us to death- well it won't freeze you- but it'll definitely freeze me- Precisely why we need to go!"

"Up there," Migo pointed to a cave in the mountain, "We can go up there for shelter. I'll carry you and - smallfoot...?"

At the sound of tiny feet skittering across the snow, Migo huffed in confusion and followed the indentions in the snow. "Percy wait! Where are you going?" he began running after him.

"Got to get to the village," Percy panted as he ran, his fear spiking at the terrifying sound of the storm only meters away now, his bag causing him to trip. "Ah, away with this thing," he stopped and threw the duffel bag to the ground before resuming running for his life.

"Percy wait, stop!" Migo was only able to lift his hand out and miss the human by a few inches before thick, freezing snow was invading in on them at all angles. It was so heavy that one would not be able to see their hand out in front of their face. "No, Percy! Where are you?!" Migo panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who commented! You've officially made this next awkward, silly chapter possible! Hope it makes ya'll laugh!

The snow had a heavy impact, Migo had to admit, as it was one of the more colossal blizzards that rarely happened around here. And since it was so bizarre, no one could predict when it would happen or how fast it would get here, so of course it had to begin when they were least expecting. The snow whipping around the yeti like a ice version of a dust bowl.

"Percy!" Migo placed his hands around his mouth to strengthen his hollers for the human, "Percy, where are you? Are you hurt? Are you hiding? Where are you, Percy?!"

Migo looked down at the ground and gasped when he saw miniature footprints vastly disappearing in the snow. "Percy," he whispered, and followed the footsteps, finding the trail very annoying and difficult to keep up with because of all the snow and wind blowing in his face.

Sometimes a footprint would vanish and so would all the other steps in front of it, and Migo would have to hurry and catch up to the trail. It got so bad, the temperature falling, trees swaying, the sun vanishing, Migo had to crouch to keep up with the footprints. "No, no, no, no!" Migo said desperately as the footsteps became invisible and he scrambled in their same direction to try and find more, "No, Percy, come back! Where are you?"

Migo finally stood up and tried to look around, but the blizzard was so enraging and blinding that even his eyes squinted in protest at the sharp stings coming from within. Trees began hitting him, the dense compact causing the yeti to stumble and trip because he had no clue where anything was at.

"Percy!" Migo yelled, feeling as if the blizzard were a black cloud of darkness, his heart beating in earnest, fear, and refuge as he searched for the human.

"Help!"

"Percy?" Migo gasped and tumbled in the direction he heard the small voice, "Percy, where are you at?"

"Migo, I can't..."

"Percy!" Migo got to all fours and began feeling around in the snow in hopes that the smallfoot could be found, "I'm coming, buddy, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, I've got you."

After shifting his knees a little bit more to the left, Migo paused when he heard a rather distressed, "Oof!" Then he quickly scooted backwards and nearly squealed in happiness when he found the human stuck almost half ways in the snow.

"Percy, oh! There you are!" Migo dug his large hand into the snow, wrapped it around the fragile human and pulled up. Then alas, with one little crunchy snow sound, Percy came free into Migo's arms, shaking and curling his body up in need for warmth.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so happy I found you!" Migo hugged the smallfoot, "Are you alright? I know it isn't good and all for you to be out here like this and- oh my gosh!"

Percy was freezing, his body shaking so badly that it worried Migo to the point he began to panic all over again. The human tried pushing himself into the yeti, intentionally seeking its warmth as a need to survive and live. "No, no, not again," Migo stood up hurriedly, lifting the smallfoot and holding him against his chest, "I gotta get you somewhere warm. Right now!"

Although the blizzard was still in range, Migo could get the smallest glimpse of a cave in the mountain and headed towards it. He trotted through the snow quickly, trying to push away the frustrating trees and limbs, endlessly saying phrases to the smallfoot. He kept his hands secure around the chittering human, trying to keep him warm enough to stay soft until they made it to the cave.

With some extra effort and a few off balance trips, Migo panted as he made it to the cave, getting to his knees and squeezing through the tight entrance of the tiny hole. It was a smaller cave, but still had enough space to hold at least five yeties or possibly a few more. It was just getting _inside_ that was the problem.

Grunting in aggravation, Migo sat back up and held out Percy, frowning and groaning in worry. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I gotta put ya down real quick," he leaned forward and stuck the human through the safety of the hole before proceeding with trying to get in himself.

Once Percy was out and away from the snow, he curled in on himself and held his arms together in attempt to warm himself. His fingers, although gloved, felt numb and unalienable to the rest of his malfunctioning body. It was frightening. The way his nose lost feeling, his eyes clenched shut in the tense, utter despair, and his body shook in the frost biting coldness. Lord have mercy, was this the end for him?

As his body tried and failed to keep him warm, Percy soon fell unconscious after the exhausting life age of trembling in the cold passed. He didn't remember much after that, just the sounds of loud growling, fast, heavy footsteps and.... _Warmth_. It was a comforting almost blissful warmth that filled his body with memory and life-returning blood cells, a warmth that soothed away the tension and stole away the numbness, and a warmth that was getting... Too warm.

Pressure started to rush to the top of his head causing a sudden dizziness to take over his mind, and Percy groaned. Sweat began to devour his body along with the alarming sent of smoke and cinders. And there was the most familiar sound of fire and flames... Somewhere

Percy's crystal blue eyes shot open within seconds and he shouted in fear when he noticed the steady flames just inches away from his head.

"Oh, sorry!" Migo quickly lifted the smallfoot upright (havening been holding him upside down above the fire by his legs), and sat him aside, gently, on the ground. "You're awake," he said happily but there was still a measure of concern in his tone, "Are you alright? Are you warm enough? Does anything still feel cold?"

"Must you keep doing that?!" Percy waved his arms and wiped his sweaty forehead, his hair wet and now a complete mess. Though he must admit he was warm, perhaps a little too warm, but warm nonetheless, he did not like the thought of Migo holding him above fires.

Adjusting his heavy jacket, Percy looked up at the rambling yeti and lifted a hand. "I understand that you were just trying to help, but honestly, a _fire_? Really? You can't just hold me right above one- I could catch on fire, and worse yet, I'd be cooked alive!" Percy shuddered at the thought.

"What, is he mad or something?" Migo asked himself, previously trying to explain that he was able to make a fire by a few loose spruce limbs, and helped to warm the human, but he seemed upset or something. "Maybe he's hurt?" the thought made his heart jump.

Percy sighed while checking himself over. Other than being completely soaked from the melted snow and his own sweat, everything else was fine. The impressively large fire the yeti built was big enough to spread warmth all throughout the fifty by fifty foot cave. And that was a relief, but a little unsettling.

Percy looked toward the cave exit and felt the color drain from his face when he noticed that the entire hole was blocked by snow, and by the sound of things, it was still storming outside. _Perfect_. Just bloody perfect. "How are we ever going to get out now?" Percy asked distressingly to himself, biting his lower lip before attempting to stand up, "We could be stuck in here for days- oh- and I don't have my bag, it must have been lost in the blizzard and now... What the-!"

Percy fell back on the stone ground when the yeti loomed over him with a face he didn't recognize as joy or content. In fact, he looked really scary for a moment, and Percy wouldn't admit that he almost peed himself from both intimidation and fear. And Migo got _so_ close, leaning over him, it looked like they were trying to spoon, almost touching until Migo growled and lifted a finger, poking Percy's chest.

"What, what is it?" Percy's inflamed cheeks felt like torches and his brain was the prickly flames, his face only inches away from the bigger one, "M-Migo?"

_Oh, the stuttering. Stupid, man, stupid! But, maybe it'll mistake it for shivering._

"Hey, I'm just trying to see if you're alright," Migo gently touched the smallfoot in the area of his chest with his large finger, "Don't be scared or... whatever it is you're doing. Uhh, what _are_ you doing, anyway?"

"I'm freaking out!" Percy gasped to himself, eyes blinking once before going wide as he panted, not understanding what the yeti was doing or why he seemed so scary all of the sudden.

It poked him again and rumbled, and Percy vaguely began to understand what it was doing, finally registering that look of concern in its eyes. The yeti leaned back, shrugging it's shoulders and pointing to the fire. Percy closed his eyes at this and sighed, body slowing relaxing as he calmed down.

"I must be thinking too hard," Percy held his head for a moment, trying to shake away the paranoia and negativity that was eating him up, "Get it together, Percy, he's just trying to help you. He doesn't care that you're wet and that you're lost and that you're _freaking_ out!"

And at that moment, Migo made a gesture to the smallfoot's jacket, represented taking it off, and pointed to the fire.

Percy's attention was stolen and he blushed even more- if that was possible. "Oh..." He whispered in realization, slightly disappointed with himself, "He does care. Well then... I suppose he's right; I really should take this thing off and get dry."

Upon getting to his knees, Percy unzipped his jacket, getting ready to take it off, looking down at his knees until he felt the heavy effect of bluish purple eyes watching him. His heart fluttered and embarrassment rose in through his face. His stomach felt like the blizzard outside except the snow and ice was replaced with butterflies and blood tangling heartstrings. The yeti was playing him well.

"Get it together," Percy breathed lowly and slipped off his jacket, keeping his head averted as he unfolded the wet material. His dark green 'Animal Planet' T-shirt was soaked along with the light white tank top below it. Goodness, this was embarrassing!

After sitting his blue jacket out alongside his purple gloves beside the fire to get dry, Percy shivered at the bitterness in the air and tried hugging himself to keep from shaking. Although he was standing right beside the fire, the air was still quite bone chilling around them, and his remaining wet clothes did little to help.

"He's _still_ cold?" Migo asked himself and bent back down to poke the human again, feeling that his inner fur-or coats-or whatever the heck that removable material is called, was still wet. "He'll never get warm with this wet stuff covering him like that."

Migo tapped the smallfoot again and gestured to his green coat thingy, wishing they could verbally communicate without making things too complex or difficult. However, the human seemed to throw a fit before Migo who lifted his hands in surrender while watching it jump to its feet and walk around in rage, whining like a tiny mouse. Migo didn't understand what was going on or what he was doing wrong.

"Whoa, calm down, Percy, I'm just trying to help get you warm, that's all" Migo cooed gently, smiling anyways, "Wet fur doesn't help anything when it's this cold out, and t-trust me, I would know."

As Migo sat back and watched as the human pulled on the small patch of hair on its head before rubbing its own cheeks and lowering its head, blabbering a few more quiet things, he was soon pleased to see him taking off the green coat. Confusion made Migo huff when he saw yet a _third_ coat on the smallfoot, this one appearing lighter and much less efficient than the other coats.

"How many coats do these things wear all the time?" Migo said astoundedly, reaching in to see if this thin white coat was wet as well.

At the thought of taking his last piece of upper body clothing off in front of the thoroughly-watching yeti, Percy literally squeaked and stepped away from the invading finger. "No, no, that's _quite_ enough as it is," he said in failed strictness, "I'm not taking anything else off and that's final. You can throw me in the fire for all I care, I am _not_ stripping all my clothes off for you."

Stubbornly, Percy crossed his arms and looked away, feeling a large drought of awkwardness and pity weigh down on him. _Uhh... What did he just say exactly?_

"Huh, I guess he just doesn't wanna take it off," Migo scratched his head, "Maybe the last layer is important or something? It does cover the stuff underneath... But I wonder what it looks like under there?"

In his terribly embarrassed, flustered state, trembling in the cold, Percy went back to holding his arms, rubbing them to keep the blood at flow. His nose, eyes and ears felt like they were going numb again, and he inched as close to the fire as he could get without being burned. With no thick clothing up top, it was hard to store or pack any heat, so his thin body remained struggling to keep his temperature as high as possible.

"Hey, Percy?" Migo moved closer to the smallfoot, feeling a bit unsure about his proposal but pushing the negativity away, "I... I was wondering, i-if you're still cold, then maybe, I don't know... Maybe I could hold you?"

Percy looked up at the rambling yeti, hardly understanding any of his bear like jabbering, and shook his head. "What, y-you w-want me t-to take my p-pants off now?" he sarcastically asked while chittering his teeth, "Well I-I'm s-sorry to s-say th-that's not happening a-any time s-soon."

Migo sat down in front of the smallfoot, fairly close to the fire, and lifted his arms out, thinking that he understood what he was going for. "So?" he asked, not seeing any problems with the idea he had in mind, "What do you say?"

Percy, at first, didn't know what to think as the yeti lifted its arms out and smiled. What was he wanting? A hug? Percy tried thinking rationally, or at least, _logically_. He couldn't keep making himself think so strongly about these types of things around Migo. It wasn't mature and it wasn't smart. He knew better.

"Just w-one hug, and th-that's it, I-I need to focus on g-getting warm s-so that we can m-make it through th-the storm," Percy lifted his arms out, hoping that this would be fast and over with in a instant so he could snuggle close to the fire and proceed with not freezing to death. And he didn't feel like being over dramatic about a hug because yeties' loved to hug all the time.

It was normal.

At least it use to be normal until Migo reached forward and scooped Percy from the floor and placed him in his lap. The world's lowest yet sharpest squeal happened along with the widest eyes and the stillest body. Migo continued to smile as he wrapped his big, fluffy arms around the human and held him back against his chest. "There we go. Is that warm enough, Percy?"

Percy couldn't form words. Words were psychedelic to him now. The world became a mash of right and wrong, surprise and shock, intimidation and embarrassment. He blinked a few times, everything from his emotions to his personal appearance a big, huge mess, and his brain struggling to focus correctly.

So Migo _didn't_ want a hug... He wanted to... To...

Cuddle?

That wasn't on the new documentary called 'Yeti University!'

Percy leaned his head back and tried looking the yeti in the eye, but all he got was a big, innocent smile and a thumbs up. Oh yay! He slumped back against Migo's chest and sighed in defeat, "Brilliant. First I'm stuck here, trying to hide from a storm- half naked for Pete's sake!-with no food, no reception, and better yet, now I'm stuck trying to share warmth with a yeti! Could this day possibly get any worse?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3- FINALLY, I'm so sorry it took so long.
> 
> A big thanks to StarryEden for giving me a big encouraging boost to keep going :) I really needed it.

"That-that's a paperclip," Percy pointed at the little metal contraption in his fingers and smiled, "It's usually meant for holding paper together, but I think it'll work for what we're trying to do."

Migo made a happy noise behind him and Percy smiled as he put his jacket back on the ground, gathering the three little spare paperclips and heading back to the yeti. He shuddered at the remaining sting from the cold and immediately slipped back into the big creature's warm lap, sitting more on his knees so that he could lay his massive arm across his lap.

It had been about thirty minutes. The blizzard was still blowing outside although a lot slower. Percy himself had warmed up a lot thanks to the fire and the water absorbing yeti, and felt himself more relaxed.

Migo leaned over and tried getting a closer look at the tiny silver things. "Are they going to help keep my fur in place?" he asked curiously.

The little smallfoot continued talking in its own squeaky way, and Migo sat and watched in wonder as it twisted his fur around to create these neat little loopy designs. He had seen Meechee tie her hair in similar ways, but it was impossible for Migo to do the same because his hair was too short. That's why he was so excited.

Percy was small enough to braid his hair in small amounts and even keep it held together. "Now try not to move around too much," Percy said and patted the yeti's arm while putting the paper clip in between his lips.

"That's so awesome!" Migo cheered as the smallfoot began braiding his fur once more, "Imagine if I had these everywhere."

"I almost got it," Percy informed and grabbed the paperclip, sliding it around the end of the braid he had made and clamping it closed. "There! A fine work of art I must say. Do you like it, Migo?"

Migo lifted his arm and studied the little braid, his smile widening. "Oh wow," he breathed before looking down at the kind smallfoot, "I love it! Thank you so much, Percy."

At the sight of big arms wrapping around him, Percy stammered and blushed, "Oh, there's no need for that now. It was nothing really, I just wanted to- _oof!_ "

As Percy was squashed in a big hug against the yeti, he struggled to breath, pushing his hands against a big fury chest in order to separate. He was able to turn his head, taking in a deep breath and sputtering as he slowly started to hug back, chuckling.

"Migo, it was just a braid, honestly, it's not that big a deal," Percy rolled his eyes and found himself being lowered back into the yeti's lap.

Migo made another happy rumble and gestured to the braid. Sadly, Percy couldn't quite understand him, and squinted his eyes in confusion. "What?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Oh boy," Migo knew that they couldn't understand each other, and struggled to find a way to explain what he wanted. He started by smiling and pointing at his arm where the braid was.

Percy looked at it and smiled back, "Yes, the braid, what about it?"

Migo saw the smallfoot nod and gestured to the braid once again before pointing at himself. This only resulted in a confused expression in return and he huffed.

"Percy," Migo pointed to the braid again, "I was wondering if you could make more of these, but everywhere?"

At the new gesture of the yeti, Percy watched as Migo pointed to himself and even pulled on some of his fur, and immediately knew what he was going for. "Ohhhh," he drew out and puckered his lips before smiling, "You want more braids?"

Migo watched as the smallfoot grabbed the tiny braid he had already made and pointed at his chest. Grinning, he nodded and laughed in excitement, "Yes! More of those things, but everywhere, I want them everywhere."

"Wouldn’t that be a sight to see?" Percy mumbled in amusement as he started constructing another braid, imagining the yeti's fur all completely braided and tied together. It was... Cute almost. Percy smiled, a warmth growing in his cheeks as he heard the yeti rumbling in its own happy way.

Once the braid was done, Percy clasped it off with another paperclip and clapped his hands once, "And... finished!"

Looking up at the Yeti, Percy laughed at how excited he looked and all because of something so small. Man, he wished he had his camera right now, so then that way he could catch every wonderful, heart warming reaction he pulled from the friendly yeti. Every joyous sound created. It was like being on a date except it was cold, he was in danger of freezing to death and they were in a cave where he was braiding the yeti's fur.

What an adventure this turned out to be indeed.

Blushing at the thought of Migo being his protective knight in furry armor, Percy rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're in over your head head, man- no- scratch that. You're _way_ in over your head."

Migo laughed, "This is so awesome!" He admired the loopy braids for a second before lowering his arm back down and waving his other hand in a eager motion, "Percy, these are so cool, can you do more, please, and- Percy...?"

At the look the smallfoot was giving him, Migo felt a cascade of butterflies racing through his heart and he paused, everything in the entire world seeming to stop and flow in slow motion. It was as if a crazy slew of emotions all worked into one giant emotion and it was overwhelming in just a half a second of the moment. The human looked so lost in some sort of pleasant haze and Migo felt so happy that he could make him feel that way.

"Aw, look at that," Percy said, allowing a sliver of his heart to open and spill, "We've barely even known each other and yet I keep finding myself getting lost in these simple moments. Ridiculous, honestly, but yet I can't help myself... Can you?"

Migo didn't understand any of what the smallfoot was saying, but he had read his lips and face whilst he was speaking. How his cheeks, once pale from the cold, turned a soft read and he was smiling, biting his lip. Even his eyes appeared to be lost, as if this was a fantasy or dream he wasn't even aware was real.

And who knows... Maybe it wasn't real.

Migo sure wanted to think so. "Percy?"

Percy shook his head at the sound of his name and blinked. "Oh-ugh! What am I doing?" he griped at himself and straightened his posture, "Confessing my feelings; he can't understand you, man! Stupid!"

"Percy, I..." Migo reached a big hand around the smallfoot, cradling his back as he pulled him closer.

But pulling was more like shoving for Percy who yelped in his mid self-argument and fell forward. He face planted into Migo's furry chest with a muffled "oww" and groaned.

"Oh, Percy, gosh I'm so sorry!" Migo immediately reached down to pull the smallfoot back, this time much more carefully as he scanned him over with concerned eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Pleh!" Percy spit out a mouth full of fur before quickly reaching up to wipe his mouth and tongue, "Uh-ew-ew-ew!"

Migo gasped at the display and lifted the smallfoot closer to his face, "Are you hurt?!"

Pulling the last of the hair from his mouth, Percy glared at the yeti and pointed strict fingers at him. "Watch it, Migo, you could have killed me just now," he lectured, "You can't just John Haul me any way you like; you could have broken my neck. A-and I just about choked to death for Pete's sake!"

"Whoa, why the sudden change in perspective?" Migo made a small sound as he watched the now angry smallfoot point and squeak at him. Setting him down and rubbing his chin, Migo decided to try this again.

"Sorry about the rough handling; I'm not use to carrying smallfoots around," Migo shrugged and smiled innocently, "I was just excited because... Well, you see, I thought you were-well I had assumed that- I-I'm not sure actually, but I..."

When Percy saw the expression in the yeti's eyes, and how nervous he appeared as he stammered over his own grumbling, he felt all his grudge flee. He could understand the apology; he had gotten them before for similar reasons. But there was something else to what Migo was trying to tell him, something strange about the way he changed his own grumbly speech and avoided eye contact.

It was something familiar.

"Migo..." Percy's brain really felt like slapping him, but his heart was in control at the moment, and any rational reason as to why he shouldn't ask this question was shot down, "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say? Or growl I mean..."

Migo lowered his hands, setting the smallfoot down as he gazed away, "Why's this so hard all of the sudden?" He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck in unease and bashfulness.

Percy was feeling all too familiar with this, and he was rattled because of it. For one he didn't want to have high hopes, and two he didn't want to embarrass the heck out of himself and end up ruining a perfectly good friendship.

But he wondered... Looking down at his hands, cold and red from kneading at his pants, he made the shape of a heart with his fingers and lifted his hands. "Do you mean this, Migo?" he asked softly.

Migo looked down at the smallfoot's hands and made a curious face, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Percy frowned at his ignorance before looking around and getting an idea. Placing his heart-replicating hands on his chest, he said, "They're called _feelings_ , Migo. See?"

Pointing at the yeti, Percy lifted his hands out and showed him how to make a heart with his fingers. Migo was clearly confused, but ended up following suit anyway. He lifted his big hands, bent his thumbs and index fingers before bringing them together.

"Like this?" Migo asked.

Percy nodded, "Yes that's right." He then blushed a little bit as he placed his heart shaped hands on his chest, feeling somewhat more relaxed that Migo couldn't really understand. It was easy confessing his feelings although who he loved couldn't necessarily understand him.

Had he known that Migo understood his confession this whole time, he'd probably throw himself into the fire.

"Love?" Migo said in a whisper of loss, thoughts and emotions swarming too fast together inside him.

All yeties had their own way of expressing their feelings. Ice sculpted mountain flowers, snow written poems and even... Hearts. Although the shape of their hearts were more triangular and crooked, Migo could still figure it out.

And now here Percy was, sitting right before him and holding up his own version of a heart.

It made Migo gasp with happiness and he reached down to grab the smallfoot, lifting him into his arms and hugging him instantly. "Oh, Percy, I feel the same!" he nearly shouted in excitement, "I'm sorry I didn't know how to say it before, I guess I was just... Nervous, I-I didn't even know why. But I'm so happy you feel the same."

"Choking!" Percy coughed, patting Migo's back in desperation as his eyes felt like they were bulging out of his head, "Can't... Breathe."

"Too bad we had to celebrate in this place, huh?" Migo pulled the smallfoot back and smiled down at him until he saw how he was holding his stomach and coughing drastically, "Oops, I'm sorry Percy! I guess I tend to forget how fragile smallfoots are."

"I'm fine," Percy sputtered and raised his hand, nodding his head as he coughed a few more times, trying to get air through his crushed lungs. "Good lord, Migo," he huffed and smiled, looking up at the yeti, "What's gotten into you all the sudden? Was it something I said?"

At the sight of the excited yeti holding up the heart sign against his chest before pointing back and forth between them, Percy felt his heart rate beginning to rocket. He _knew_. Migo knew.

But how did he even find out?!

Cheeks turning a dark red, Percy forgot to breath as he realized that his long kept secret had now just been exposed to the one being who he needed not know. And his heart was struggling to control his brain as his brain struggled to control his heart. But neither vessel seemed to be working in any helpful ways.

In fact... Everything was starting to get blurry.

"Isn't this great, Percy?" Migo said as if relieved, sighing out a easy breath as he rubbed his own neck, "I seriously thought this would ruin our friendship, but I'm glad we were able to figure it out and - Percy? Percy?!"

Migo quickly reached his large hand back to catch the smallfoot before he could fall back against the cold, hard ground. Jumping up, the yeti gasped- an anxious growl more or less- and held the limp smallfoot out in his palms.

"Percy, are you alright? What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" Migo struggled as he anxiously looked around, studying the smallfoot over and trying his hardest to figure out what was wrong.

By the look of Percy's pale face and limp form, Migo thought it might be because the air was too thin up here but he wasn't entirely certain because they weren't that high up. Maybe it had something to do with the cold? Maybe the barometric pressure was too much for Percy's tiny form to take in this type of weather. He _was_ really small and had absolutely no fur.

"Oh boy... oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Migo frantically waved one of his hands back and forth as he carefully laid the smallfoot down on his coat thingy. Then as quick as a flash he ran over to the entrance of the cave and punched through the snow covered wall.

It was still storming outside, but not as bad as before. The wind was strong but not like the roaring dust bowl like hell it was before. And the village wasn't that far away.

He could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, something bad happened to Percy, but what? And can Migo get him to the village in time to save him?


End file.
